1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to thin film magnetic read/write heads and particularly to the design of a DFH (Dynamic Flying Height) slider air bearing surface (ABS) operating in a TAMR (thermally assisted magnetic recording) mode to achieve optimal management of thermal energy transferred to a recording medium.
2. Description
The present disclosure relates to a hard disk drive (HDD) that utilizes DFH (dynamic fly height) to control the distance between a read/write transducer and a magnetic medium and also applies thermally assisted magnetic recording (TAMR) to improve the writeability of that magnetic medium by locally heating (i.e., supplying thermal energy to) the region on which writing is to occur to reduce its coercivity and anisotropy. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an air bearing surface (ABS) design for a slider that facilitates the management of that TAMR thermal energy and also improves the uniformity of touch-down detection. Although issues arising from the use of thermal energy to heat a magnetic recording medium have been discussed in the following prior arts, none of these teachings approach the issues in the manner to be presented herein. We refer to prior art teachings such as: Suzuki et al (U.S. Pat. No. 8,064,156), Song et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,124) and (U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,098), Wallash (US Publ. Pat. Appl. 2011/0128644), Hachisuka (U.S. Pat. No. 8,154,826) and (U.S. Pat. No. 8,081,398), Mochizuki (U.S. Pat. No. 8,264,512).